Torchwood: Miracle Day: The Gathering
"Miracle Day: The Gathering" is the ninth episode of season four of the science fiction television series Torchwood, and the fortieth episode of the series overall. It is the ninth chapter in the "Miracle Day" storyline. The episode was directed by Guy Ferland with a script written by John Fay. It first aired on Starz TV on September 2nd, 2011. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Torchwood was created by Russell T. Davies. * This episode first aired in the United Kingdom on BBC One on September 8th, 2011. * The setting for this episode is Swansea, Wales in March, 2011, as well as CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia. Other locations include Shanghai, China, and Buenos Aires, Argentina. * Actress Lauren Ambrose is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the third and final episode of Torchwood directed by Guy Ferland. He directed three episodes of the series in total, all three of which were part of the "Miracle Day" storyline. * This is the third and final episode of Torchwood written by John Fay. It is his second episode in the "Miracle Day" storyline. He also wrote "Children of Earth: Day Two" and "Children of Earth: Day Four". * This is the first appearance of The Mother. Allusions * Esther Drummond makes reference to the Darwin Awards in this episode. The Darwin Awards are an honorific developed by Wendy Northcutt for the purposes of humor. It is awarded to those people who have supposedly contributed to human evolution by selecting themselves out of the gene pool via death or sterilization by their own actions. The award is named for Charles Darwin who advanced the theory of evolution with his book On the Origin of Species, published in 1859. Bloopers * As the Miracle took place in 2011, it is impossible that Forester could have witnessed Jack Harkness being murdered multiple times. Having died at the age of seventy-six in 2011 this means that he was born in 1935, seven years after Jack's aforementioned murders in 1928. Quotes * Rhys Williams: Oh, and Iris Price called by. She was looking for painkillers. * Gwen Cooper: She gets a bloody headache and expects to go to the top of the list. Tell her she can have them if she pays double. * Rhys Williams: That's the same policy as PhiCorp. * Gwen Cooper: Thanks for that. Thanks a lot. .... * Jack Harkness: Fine place to die, in Old Shanhai. * Gwen Cooper: You're not dying. Don't say that. * Jack Harkness: I'm tired, Gwen. This mortal life... it hurts so much. .... * Gwen Cooper: It's your blood. No wonder its killing you. I think... I think its showing us the way. It's the Blessing. It's somewhere over there. And I think, whatever it is, it's calling you, Jack. See also External Links * * * * * * "Miracle Day: The Gathering" at the Doctor Who Wiki ---- Category:Torchwood/Episodes Category:Torchwood/Season 4 episodes Category:2011/Episodes Category:Verified